


[HP] Forget-Me-Not

by Clarizia



Category: HP, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Café, England - Freeform, F/M, Glasgow, HP - Freeform, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, London, Magic, Malfoy, Mudblood, Romance, Scotland, draco - Freeform, jkrowling, muggle, pureblood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarizia/pseuds/Clarizia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A muggle girl<br/>Three Obliviates<br/>A wizard boy</p>
            </blockquote>





	[HP] Forget-Me-Not

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [(hp) Forget-Me-Not](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/97436) by Lu Ming. 



 

 

**Chapter 1. ⠀**

**_Lia_ **

 

_July 3rd, 1998_

⠀I got two admission letters from the colleges I applied. One is from London, one is from Scotland. ⠀

  I wrote back to the one from Scotland today. Mom wasn't really happy about that, because she always wishes that I can stay in London for college, so that I don't have to leave home. Also, the art program in London is better than the one in Scotland.

  But I want to go to Scotland very, very much; it was the place that I even dreamt about. That desire burns inside me like a fire—yes, desire. There is no better word to describe my feeling. ⠀

  They said that Scottish accent was hard to understand, and there's even less sunlight than we had in London. But I don't care. ⠀

  Mom asked me for a reason, but of course, I didn't have one. I just feel like I've never desire anything in the past eighteen years like this. ⠀

—— Lia

 

* * *

 

 

⠀

_September 5th, 1998_

(P.S. ON THE TRAIN NOW!!) ⠀

  I'm finally on my journey to Scotland!! ⠀

  I could't sleep last night, so I'm quite sleepy right now. I guess it's okay to sleep for a while....? Although my stop is the last one, but I bet mom would scold at me if she knew that I miss my stop.... She just wouldn't stop talking about how I miss the train due to my sleepiness when I was 11. I mean, I was 11, everybody had done stupid things in 11. ⠀

  Anyway, I'm sure that I won't miss my stop this time!! ⠀

—— Lia ⠀ ⠀

 

 

 

**Chapter 2. ⠀**

**_Draco_ **

 

 _September 1st, 1991_ ⠀

  I'm finally in Hogwarts right now! Well, nothing is different from what I thought. Only if that stupid Potter didn't anger me, today would be perfect. ⠀

  But one thing that surprised me today is that a MUGGLE—not even mudblood, she's a pure MUGGLE—got pushed into Platform 9 3/4 due to the overcrowded people. Look at her face! That stupid, shallow, troll-brain muggle.... ⠀

  But of course, there were quite a few other mudbloods in muggle-clothes on the platform today. I realized that she's a muggle because SHE GRABBED ONTO MY SLEEVE AND ASKED STUPID QUESTIONS. She asked me where she is now and why there's a platform called 9 3/4. Merlin, no lady would do such a thing! ⠀

  I told her to let go of my robe immediately, but she just wouldn't. I was so angry. Fortunately, Dad came and threw her back to her muggle platform. And of course, he also casted an _Obliviate_ on her. ⠀

  Oh, by the way, Dad said I shouldn't expect a muggle to have a lady's manner. ⠀

—— Draco

 

* * *

 

 

_December 23, 1993 ⠀_

  The first day of Christmas break!

  Dad took me to the bank today — yes, MUGGLE bank — and left me in the hall. He had to deal with some business. ⠀

  I wandered out of the bank (dad's got a tracking spell on me so that's okay) and into a small alley. This alley is full of old-fashion and loud muggles. I wanted to leave immediately but a girl caught my attention. She was the girl I met on Platform 9 3/4 two years ago!! — yep, I could still recall her noisiness and annoyance even now. ⠀

  She was sitting on the stairs freely, holding a palm-size notebook in her hand. I  realized that many muggles stared at her notebook while they passed by, so I decided to take a look too.

  I pretended to pass by too. I took a glimpse of what's inside her notebook — sketches drawn by ballpoint pen. Although the way she drew was still quite immature, but they are beautiful, I have to say. ⠀

  But the point is, she is the one who drew these!! How can a girl like her drew such paintings? It's certainly not her style.

⠀"Hey, do you like ballpoint drawings too?" ⠀

  I was back to my mind immediately. I looked around and found out that most people were gone, only that girl and I were standing here beside the road. ⠀

  My immediate thought was to turn around and just walk away, but this little, filthy muggle just wouldn't let go of me. She grabbed on my sleeve AGAIN, and she started to shout about how much she loved ballpoint drawings and how you can make your ballpoint pen last longer and the newest ballpoint drawing of someone called Maris Something and stuff—which I cared none about. I was so annoyed that I wanted to take out my wand and give her a Relashio or a Stupefy, but I'm a gentleman that always keep my manner—okay, it's actually because of that we can't use magic during breaks. ⠀

  At last, Dad saved me under her mouth. ⠀

  She fell to the ground after the _Obliviate_ , and then we were gone. ⠀

  Ugh, Dad's definitely going to tell me how I shouldn't talk to muggle and stuff when we get home.

——Draco

 

* * *

 

 

 _August 14. 1996_ ⠀

  It was getting worse everyday. ⠀

  After the Dark Lord revived from his death, he made his words clear. He wasn't hiding his trail anymore, like he was telling the Phoenix that there will be a war, and it will come really soon. ⠀

  Maybe the war's right after the mission he commanded me to do.... ⠀ ⠀

  Technically, I admit that it is a good idea to join the Phoenix right now. They've got some really powerful wizards right now, and also that DA Potter's got, also the Ministry of Magic.... My father noticed this too, I'm sure, because he was shaking a little bit. ⠀

  Although Dumbledore had never stop hinting us Slytherins to choose their side—like we had a choice—but anyone who had relatives as death eaters know that we had no other choice, we had no other path, we cannot abandon our loved ones. ⠀

  Isn't this ironic? ⠀

  Now, I should just try to forget what the Dark Lord commanded me to do, and the fact that I am going to be brand soon....

——Draco

 

* * *

 

 _August 17, 1996_ ⠀

  Going to London for some business today, and "fortunately", I met an "old friend"—that nightmare of my childhood. ⠀

  I saw her in a café when I was passing by. She was working as a waitress in the, as I recall. ⠀

  I stood on the other side of the street, hoping that she wouldn't see me. She'll definitely grab onto my sleeve, won't she?

  This thought made me smile, and suddenly, I thought of the small ME. ⠀

  At the first time I met this "nightmare" of mine, I was still a boy who would get mad of the wrinkle on my robe, and the boy who liked to mimic the way my parents talk secretly in my room. I was so naive, but this naive is all I want to be now....

  Well, maybe I'm upset, but not regret. ⠀

  I cannot step back from this mess now. And so to say, a Malfoy should never waste his time regretting the past. ⠀

  Whatever would happen in the future, I'm ready to face it. ⠀

  For everybody's good.

——Draco

 

 

* * *

 

_August 18, 1996_

Rainy. Night ⠀

  I changed how I look using a bottle of Polyjuice Potion, and then I decided to pay a visit to the café I passed by the other day. ⠀

  Since when my mom knew what my mission is, she is always in a bad mood. You can say that she is on the edge of falling apart. Father barely comes home now, and even if he does, I don't get to see him. I cannot bare the heavy air in my house, so I found an excuse to go out. ⠀

  I was just trying to find a place to clean my thoughts a bit when I found out that I've been at that café door already. Okay, let us follow where my heart leads me for the first time, shan't we? ⠀

  That girl's here in the café today. She was busy taking orders from the costumers in the café and answering the bell. It seems like that most of the costumers here like her, and some young boys even try to flirt with her. I saw the metal name-card in front of her chest— _Lia Jones_. ⠀

  As the sky grew darker, it started to rain. Eventually, every costumer in the café has left, leaving only Jones and I in the room. ⠀

  When I finished my drink and was about to pay the bill, she walked out from the kitchen inside. ⠀

  She realized that I was still in the room. She smiled and said to me, "What about another drink? Counts on me." ⠀

  "My pleasure." I answered. ⠀

  I watched as she walked to the counter. I closed my eyes for a while. What am I thinking? What am I doing? ⠀

  It was before I found the answer to my questions when she came back with two black mugs. I opened my eyes and saw a mug full with coffee and milk foam in front of me. ⠀

  She pulled out the seat in front of me and sat down with a mug in her hand, too. I frowned a little—shouldn't you first ASK before you did this? ⠀

  Then, she began to talk like we were old friends. "Are you from London?" "Is it the first time you come to our café?" "I think you're about my age, aren't you? Then you're still a student too?" and a million other questions like that all at once. ⠀

  This just made me thought of those talkative Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors. ⠀

  I had no interest about this topic, but I cannot think of a better one anyway. I feel this weird feeling when we were sitting here—almost like I'm missing it, missing the old times when we were both kids—although she didn't remember it. ⠀

  I told her that I was in a boarding school, and I was just passing by her café on the way home for summer break. ⠀

  None were lies, were they? ⠀

  "You certainly have a great taste." She said as her eyes examined my attire. "Not many teenagers know what to wear now."

  .... Please don't compare me with the muggles. Also, you were a "teenager" yourself too, weren't you? These thoughts only remain in my mind, though, because my mouth was busy agreeing with her words about whatever she said. ⠀

  Then, she started to talk with great excitement about how she loved to design. "I will be a great fashion designer in the future. I will design the most beautiful artwork you'll ever see. I would definitely invite you to my studio if my dream comes true—which it will." ⠀

  "Maybe." I said, taking a sip of my coffee.

  But I know clearly that it's never going to happen, because this time, I'm going to cast an _Obliviate_ on her myself. ⠀

  The rain stopped. Coffee time was over. I had to go back and be the Draco Malfoy I have to be now. ⠀

  I pay the bill and put a few shillings on the table, then hesitated a little before I put her surcoat onto her back while she fell asleep due to my spell. ⠀

  Then I left.

——Draco

 

 

 

**Chapter 3.**

**_Lia_ **

 

_April 27, 2007_

  Everything is well packed right now. I think today will be the last time I can sit in my little coach beside my window with a cup of Earl Grey, and write this diary without any rush. ⠀

  I'm definitely going to miss this white table. In those days when I'm struggling with my designs, it's always this table, my cup of tea, and this coach that helped me to go through my hard times. But I still have to leave them here, because we didn't have enough space for then in our new home in London. ⠀

  Or so to say, there isn't enough space that belongs to me in there. ⠀

  Starting from when I came for college in 18, I had been staying in Glasgow for more than 10 years. ⠀

  Everybody thought that it was William's proposing that made me decide to go back to London. Maybe that's the reason. I mean William is a really great guy, and I feel glad that I could spend my remaining life with him. ⠀

  But what they don't know is that this is not the main reason. From some weird instinct, I feel like the reason why I first decided to come to Glasgow is gone. ⠀

  Maybe it's time for some changes. Maybe I should say goodbye to my childhood's dream, then begin to go for another whole, new life. ⠀

  ....

  Anyway, today is the last day of my studio in Glasgow. I rejected all of the orders a month ago, so even though I decided to open up the store for 6 hours today, I didn't have much work to do. ⠀

  Unexpectedly, a beautiful couple came to my studio at dawn. What I mean by beautiful is, like, fairy-tale beautiful. They look like they just walk out of a painting.

  The man was in a grey suit, and he was tall, handsome, and had a head of light-blond hair. The woman behind him was wearing a grayish-blue longuette—in a pair with the man's suit, I'm sure—and she was extremely beautiful. The woman had a cherubic baby in her arms, sleeping just like a real angel. ⠀

  Am I in a fairy tale right now? 'Cause this only happens in fairy tales.

  I even forgot to say hello to them because I'm absolutely stunned. I guess that man caught me when I'm wearing that startled face because he smiled slightly. ⠀

  I cleared my throat to hide my awkwardness, and then I explained to them that there wasn't many things on the shelves because my studio's almost closing. ⠀

  "That's okay," the man said, "we're just looking around." ⠀

  The woman left with the baby a few minutes later, leaving the man standing before my shelves, and me, following him around awkwardly. I had to keep telling myself that it is not polite to stare at people to drag my eyes away from that man.

  That man wandered in my tiny studio like there's actually something in my tiny studio. Finally, he stopped in front of a showcase.

  "Is this pair of buttons not for sale too?" ⠀

  "Yes, sir," I answered, "Because it's more than just a pair of buttons for me."

  Then my mouth started to talk like they knew this man. I told him the story of these buttons—well, my own story, actually.

  This pair of buttons is one of the first designs I did, and the first one that was awarded. I was just a girl that graduated from college by then, a girl whose name was never heard by people. I had to beg the stores to sell my designs, and I took only a small amount of profit. I didn't even have enough money to support my living. ⠀

  My name was gradually heard by people starting from that award of the buttons. I didn't have to depend on those stores to sell my designs anymore; I earned money far more than I needed, and I could design things in my own way but not how people like them. And then I had my own studio. The special orders everyday were enough for me to spend my day. I became very busy, but I'm very happy at the same time. I think all of my fortune came from those buttons, and that's why they mean so much to me. ⠀

  The man listened quietly, a smile staying at the corner of his mouth.

  "That is a forget-me-not on the buttons, isn't it? I suppose you have a lover that you miss, then?" ⠀

  I smiled. "Sorry to disappoint you, but no. I don't." ⠀

  I never thought about this, actually. In fact, I never thought that these buttons would belong to William. Although forget-me-nots do represent an unforgettable romance, but I only see it as a pure faith, and a piece of artwork that means more than a piece of artwork to me. ⠀

  Suddenly, the man looked into my eyes and said, "Sometimes, oblivion is good." ⠀

  "Who knows? Oblivion might be good in some occasions." I responded, although I had no idea about what he was talking about. ⠀

  He laughed. His laugh was a low echo. ⠀

  I was still busy admiring his laughter when I found myself saying, "You are the last costumer I'll have in Glasgow, how about.... I can give you these buttons for free." ⠀

  He froze, but then nodded after a second. ⠀

  I couldn't believe—I still cannot believe it now—that I just gave out my buttons for free!!

  But am I regret? No, I'm not regret at all. I believe that he would take care of my buttons. ⠀

  Although that was how I felt, but I still couldn't help feeling a little bit of loss. ⠀

  Maybe that's how it feels like to say goodbye to an old friend.... ⠀ ⠀

 

  Oh and, by the way, that man has a special name. ⠀

  He said his name is Draco. ⠀

 

——Lia

 

 

 

 


End file.
